A Guiding Light
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Oralee was an ordainary Hebrew till almost being sentenced to death was saved by Moses to be his servant. She and Moses become close friends till Moses discovers who he really and see that he needs Oralee's help. Now he and Oralee must save the hebrews from slavery and be their light as they are for each other. Will the successed or feel pharaoh's rath?
1. Saved

**_Chapter 1  
Saved _**

She struggled as the guards dragged her through the hall. "Let me go!" She yelled as they dragged me. She was ingnored. "Let me go!" She yelled again.

"Be silent!" one of the guards. "Pharaoh will decide your fate."

Her name is Oralee. She was a Hebrew, but as Egyptians would call her a slave. She had no mother and father. Her father died while working, the pain of the whip was too much for him to bear. Her mother died of a disease, no one never knew what though. She wandered the streets alone as she saw the men suffer as her father did. Then one day all the pain she felt rose up in her and she sneaked into the palace to give the Pharaoh a piece of her mind, but was quickly caught was called the see him for punishment.

* * *

She was dragged into the throne room. There She saw the Pharaoh himself beside him was his wife and a young man, named Moses, the second son of Pharaoh. The guards stopped and she continued to struggle, but the guards forced her to the ground on her knee "Pharaoh, this slave sneaked into the palace."

The Pharaoh looked at Oralee with a stern look he normally gave his sons. "I see and why would you do this?"

Oralee glared at the pharaoh with hate and saddens mixed in her eyes. "Because you ignore the cries of my people as woman and men suffer as you build your cities on the blood innocent people," she turned away from his gaze "as well as children."

Those words hit pharaoh hard, but he showed it with anger. "But it is not a Hebrews place to speak against me especially a child." Oralee never turned back to him. "The gods would laugh at your shame."

Oralee quickly turned to him. "That is not my God!" The room became silent as she glared at him. "I only he have one God and he my god not your gods!"

The Pharaoh walked to her and lifted her chin. "You should learn to hold your tongue."

Oralee's expression didn't change. "If you don't hear cries of people slathered, then you can hear it from the tongue of a bitter child."

The pharaoh stood, turns as he waved his hand. "Sentence her to excitation."

Her heart stopped as she heard those words. She was afraid, but she wasn't going to let pharaoh see it. The guards started to drag her off. She closed her eyes as she did. Soon she would see her parents at least she stated her opinion.

"Wait!" yelled a voice. She opened her eyes to see Moses step from his father's side. The guards stopped. Moses turned to his father. "May I make a suggestion?" Pharaoh hesitate pd but nodded. Moses walked to Oralee. She didn't say a word, but you tell she wasn't happy. "Not many people can come in here let alone a slave. She's pretty strong and and lots of energy. You don't see it very often."

His mother stared at him confused and worried. "Moses, what are you suggesting?"

Moses grabbed Oralee's arm and pulled her up. "I suggest we make her a servant here." Oralee looked at him just as shocked as his parents were.

"Moses, she is a Hebrew," said Pharaoh, but he stopped by his wife with just a look in her eyes full of guilt. Pharaoh sighed them turned Moses. "Even if I did allow it, who would take her? No priest would take her."

"I will," said Moses without hesitation. Oralee looked at him with shock. A prince was trying to save her life. Why? She knew nothing of him and he knew nothing of her. Why?

Pharaoh stepped down and walked to Moses. "Understand she is your responsibility and whatever wrong doing she does it is duty to punish her." Oralee looked to Moses, who nodded. Pharaoh turned to Oralee. Oralee looked at him with serious gaze. "You shall obey him ever promise you make or order will be from him and only him. Understand?"

Oralee looked to Moses. Moses nodded. Oralee only nodded. Still not wanting to speak to pharaoh. Pharaoh looked to her. "Remember, this is day this was the wish of Egypt's prince you were saved." Oralee said nothing. He turned to his guards. "Get her cleaned up and take her to Moses' chamber. Make sure the servants dress her."

The guards bowed and gently lead her away. Oralee turned back to see Moses smile at her. She quickly turned back and closed her eyes as she walked. This was not the idea she had in mind, but was not going to let an Egyptian see her cry.

* * *

She sat in a chair silently as the Egyptian servants did her hair and put make up on her. They snickered at her, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes felt herself go back.

**_Flashback..._**  
_Oralee, a tiny girl, stand beside her mothers bedside. Her mother looked pale and she was sweating. Oralee smiled at her mother. "Mother, are feeling better?"_

_Her mother gave her a weak smile. "I will be soon."_

_Oralee smiled. "Would you tell me the story again?"_

_Her mother nodded. Oralee sat on the floor and grabbed her hand. "When I was married to your father, a great tragedy came to Egypt. Pharaoh said that ever firstborn must be killed and guards came from all around killing the young children or throwing them in the river to be eaten or drowned. But through the chaos, a woman I knew named, Yocheved, she and her children ran through the village to save her baby." Her mother coughed squeezing her daughter's hand tighter. "Then that not God came to me in dream and told about you and that you would be my light."_

_Oralee smiled. "That's why you named me Oralee, my light."_

_Her mother nodded. "That's right. Then he told me you would meet the boy Yocheved saved." Her mother coughed harder. "Remember to love God and never ever forget that he will lead us all to freedom one day. And you be a guide for all." Oralee looked her mother confused. "Promise?"_

_Oralee nodded. "I promise." Her mother smiled aso she slowly closed her eyes. "Mother?" She didn't move she didn't respond. "Mother, wake up!" Still no responses. Tears came from her eyes as she ran out out of her house. "Please! Someone help! Please someone help my mother! She won't wake up! Help me!" She fell to the ground and cried as woman ran into her house._

**_End of Flashback..._**  
Oralee opened her eyes, seeing the servants leave her side. She got up, not wanting to look at herself. She looked out the window and across the Nile she saw her home miles away.

"You look better," said a voice. She turned to see Moses standing in the doorway of his room. Oralee said nothing. Moses walked to her. " I mean it. You look better than before. I'm sure when you see your parents they'll like it."

Oralee winced at the that word. "They are gone," she whispered quietly.

Moses looked at her closely. "What did you say?"

Oralee turned to him. "They are gone. Both died."

Moses sighed. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," said Oralee, with a bit of spit as she walked back.

Moses thought in his head. Maybe that why she was so distant. But another question was still unanswered. Why did save her? Maybe it was because she was a child.

"Why did you save me?" asked Oralee not turning away from the window.

Moses sighed and chuckled nervously. Great, now he had to answer that question. "I thought it was the right thing to do and thought I heard someone."

Oralee felt her heart light up. He heard someone. She knew it was God. Her heart and mind told her so. He didn't leave her.  
"I leave alone for a minute and then work begins," said Moses as he was about to leave his room.

"Moses," he turned to see Oralee looking at him with a sight smile. "Thank you." Moses nodded and smiled as he walked off. Oralee smiled as walked off and whispered to herself. **_"Moses, you saved and I thank you for that. So send you a pray from my heart. Guide me with your light and I for you," She turned and looked out the window and out to her village with sadness but happiness. "Let us deliver them too."_**


	2. Secrets and Truth are Revealed

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Secrets and Truth are Revealed_**

**_2 years later…_**

Oralee filled the jar with water from the river as she hummed to herself.

For two years now she had been working for Moses and the royal family. She and Moses became close. She loved being around him. He was like an older brother. Every day, she wanted to go back to village, but always stopped knowing there was no one waiting for her.

"Oralee! Oralee!" yelled a voice. She turned to see Moses down the stairs running towards her.

She turned and smiled. "Hello, Moses," she said, but Moses' grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Moses, w-where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said as ran with her.

He ran into the stables to see Rameses with and his horse. Rameses turned to see her Moses stand there. "Hello Oralee," greeting Rameses. "I see Moses brought you as his good luck charm."

Oralee turned to Moses. "For what?"

"For the chariot race Rameses and I are going to have," said Moses as he walked over to get his horse.

Oralee froze at those words. For the 2 years, she has known Pharaoh; she knew he had a temper. And sometimes she would take the blame and it ended up with her and whip against her back. Moses also apologized, but that was not enough and if he was planning on taking her and if she went… it would not be pretty.

Oralee shook her head. "Oh Moses, I can't go."

Moses glanced at her. "Oh come on, it will be funny."

Rameses chuckled. "It would be funny to see the look on Moses' face when he loses even with his good luck charm." Oralee laughed nervously.

Rameses often called Oralee Moses' good charm. She always seemed to keep Moses from getting hurt too badly, but she always ended up get hurt the most, her being the servant and all.

"Oralee," begged Moses.

Oralee said nothing as she lifted dress a little to reveal her leg and showed him her scars from the whip marks. Moses sighed with guilt in his eyes. Oralee had recently got those wounds from the high priest, Hotep and Huy from Moses last prank. They thought it was here because of her last punishment. They told the guards to whip her 15 times. Moses got there in time and stopped them. But Oralee could hardly walk for a week. Moses and the priest were scolded by Pharaoh to her surprise, but Oralee felt it the most.

Moses nodded and gave a comforting smile. "Alright Oralee, just promise me you won't tell my father." Oralee didn't answer at first. "Promise," he asked.

Oralee smiled as she held out her hand. "I promise," she said. Moses and smiled and grabbed hers.

"Come on Moses," yelled Ramses. "We don't have all day."

Moses ran off and got his chariot and rode off with Ramses. Oralee watched them till the disappeared. Oralee sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad keeping a secret.

* * *

"Please," begged Oralee as she the elder servant squeezed her wrist in of Pharaoh.

Moses and Ramses were nowhere to be found and the banquet was soon. The Elder servant, Safiya, asked Oralee where they were, but Oralee told her it was a secret. Safiya took it as an act of wrong to the princes and sent her to Pharaoh and his wife.

"Pharaoh, she refuses to tell me where the princes are. She might have done away from them, the Hebrew scum," said Safiya.

Oralee glared at her as she stood. "And yet the Hebrew scum can admit her mistakes and wrong doing than pure Egyptian." she yelled back.

Safiya slapped her across the face causing Oralee to fall to the ground. Pharaoh rose in anger. "Be still!" he yelled. Safiya lowered her hand and bowed her head in shame. He walked to Oralee. Oralee only looked at him. "Do you know where my sons are?"

Oralee nodded. "I do."

"Will you tell me where they are?" asked Pharaoh

Oralee shook her head. "No, sir."

Safiya glared at her. "You see she is nothing but a Hebrew scum! She must be punished."

Pharaoh turned to Oralee who was silently crying. Pharaoh sighed. "5 slashing and a night in prison," he said as he walked away.

Safiya smiled as the guards gave her a whip. The guards picked Oralee up as Safiya walked behind her. Oralee closed her eyes with tears coming from her eyes. Safiya held pulled the whip back and quickly whip her. Oralee screamed in pain. Pharaoh's wife winced and looked at her husband with plea in her eyes. Pharaoh only turned away from her. Oralee screamed again as the whip hit her back again and again. She didn't open her eye but her tears came faster. Oralee hated this but when she lived in the village learned to keep her secrets even if meant your life. And she was stubborn when keeping a secret even if it meant this pain.

Suddenly the door opened. Oralee opened her eyes. And saw Moses and Ramses between Hotep and Huy. "Moses!" she yelled with joy in her voice along with tears.

Moses looked up and saw Oralee. "Oralee," he said.

Hotep looked at Pharaoh. "Wait till you here what your sons did."

Pharaoh looked at his sons with anger and turned to Safiya and the guards. "Leave my site and have Safiya spend a night in prison," he ordered. Safiya groaned but dropped the whip and let the guards took her away.

Moses and Ramses walked to their father as Hotep and Huy told Pharaoh what happened. Mosses helped Oralee. He looked at her eyes to see her make-up was running and her eyes were red. And felt blood running from her back. "Have you been crying?"

Oralee looked at him with sad smile. "Only a little." Oralee was slowly taken to the side by another servant and seated in a chair.

Pharaoh turned away. "Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?"

Ramses sighed and stepped up. "Father, hear what I—"

Pharaoh quickly turned around. "Be still! Pharaoh speaks." Ramses remained silent. "I seek to build an empire and your only thought is to amuse yourselves… by tearing it down!" They didn't answer. "And to mention you almost had me almost kill a young servant," he said as he pointed to Oralee. "A child, because she was ordered to keep your secret." Moses looked to her with guilt with his eyes. Pharaoh sighed. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Hotep and Huy stepped down bowing to him. "You mustn't be hard on yourself, your majesty. You're an excellent teacher." Oralee rolled her eyes, at the kiss ups.

Huy followed Hotep down as the pushed passed the boys roughly. "It's not your fault your sons learned nothing."

Hotep shrugged. "They learned blasphemy."

Huy nodded as they walked off. "True." They turned to Oralee, who stuck tongue at them. "The again so did she," he said as they left the room.

Moses turned from Oralee. They were right. He wanted the race and told Oralee to keep his secret and nearly had her killed. Moses stepped up. "Father, the fault is mine," said Moses. Oralee looked at him in shock. "I goaded Rameses on and told Oralee to keep this secret that got her hurt. So I am responsible."

Pharaoh walked down. "Hmm, responsible," Pharaoh then turned to Ramses. "And do you know the meaning of that word, Rameses?"

Rameses sighed. "I understand, father."

"And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you?" Ramses was about talked, but his father stopped him. "The ancient traditions… when I pass into the next world," he started to walk away. "Then you will be the morning and the evening star."

Ramses shook his hand in anger. "One damaged temple and an injured servant does not destroy centuries of tradition."

Oralee winced at those words knowing there would be trouble. Pharaoh turned around in anger. "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Ramses stepped back hurt and looked down to the floor. His wife touched his shoulder and Pharaoh looked to her as she turned back to her son and saw his son was hurt. Pharaoh sighed. "You have my leave to go," he turned to Oralee "As well for you to leave and rest."

Ramses stepped again. "Father."

His mother stopped him. Ramses turned away and walked away in anger and Moses looked at him with sadness. Moses turned to his father. "Father?" He stepped up closer to him. "You know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him."

Oralee stood up as he walked beside Moses. "I too don't understand. I am Hebrew not a real Egyptian. Why do you defend me?"

Pharaoh turned to them. "Moses, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I pass to Ramses. He must allow himself to be astray… not even by you, my son." Pharaoh turned to Oralee. "And servant weather a Hebrew or not is still a life. And if he or she dies because he or she kept a promise is wrong."

Oralee looked at him. "Sir, when is it right to take a life?"

Pharaoh glared at her in anger but she didn't change. "And you still have the fire in your spirit and no one can replace, but you must control it." Oralee only nodded.

Moses looked to his father. "All he cares about is… is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only need the opportunity lie just asw you gave Oralee."

Pharaoh though. "Maybe. Maybe so," he sighed as he touched his son's shoulder. "Go now; I shall see you both tonight."

Moses nodded as he walked away helping Oralee lead her away to her room.

Oralee laid on her cot as Moses helped her. "I did it again, didn't I?" asked Moses sadly.

Oralee sighed. "A little."

Moses sighed. "I seem to make everyone's life miserable."

Oralee only sighed. "Moses, you might not believe in my God, but everything he does is for a reason maybe it works for your gods."

Moses turned away. "Well, that's great the gods love me but hate everyone else."

Oralee turned to him slowly seeing she still was in pain. "Moses," Moses said nothing. Oralee sighed. **_"Sometimes we're wrong and sometimes hurt to know. It can be hard to know everything's not good. Sometimes it hurt to cry and see that wrong can hurt someone too." _**Moses still looked away. **_"But there's reason. There's a reason for everything that happens. For every death there's a life. For every good there is a bad. For every end a new beginning." _**Moses turned to her. Oralee smiled. **_"The reason are there. Be careful where you look. For in higher gods plan there is something to behold." _**Oralee smiled at him and grabbed his hand. **_"There's a reason for the tears and there's a reason for pain. And there's reason why you are here." _**

Moses smiled at her. "You swear."

Oralee nodded. "I swear on my God and yours."

Mosses smiled and got up. "Maybe I should tell Ramses that." Oralee only nodded. Moses walked away but stopped and turned to Oralee. "Thanks, you are my light." Oralee nodded. Moses ran off.

Oralee layed down as she sighed and closed her eyes and whispered. "And you are mine."

* * *

Suddenly, there was a whole bunch of voices whirling around. Oralee opened her eyes as yawned. Suddenly one of the male servants was bringing in a very dark shinned girl with long black flowing hair in braids and walked up to Oralee. Oralee at up. "Go get Safiya," said Oralee in a tired voice.

"She's still in prison. You're in charge till tomorrow," said the servant trying to hold the girl as she struggled.

Oralee sighed as she sat up. "Alright, why is she here?"

"She is to be dressed up and brought to Prince Moses's chambers," said the servant. Oralee sighed. She knew what that meant and she was not happy about it especially from Moses. It didn't feel right. "Alright, I'll take you there," she said as she started walking away.

The servant led the woman away following her. The woman stared at her. "Aren't you a little young to be ordering people around?"

Oralee didn't even turn to her. "Aren't you a little too old to be Moses' love partner?"

The woman scoffed. "So you know why I'm here?"

"I'm little and young but I'm not stupid," said Oralee. "I'm Moses's head servant, but mostly I'm his personal servant."

The woman scoffed again. "You think you are so great! You're just an Egyptian! You're just a servant!" Oralee didn't turn but she felt her nerves rise wanting to slap the girl. The servant laughed a little. The woman turned to him. "What?!" she yelled. "You are just the same!"

"She is not an Egyptian," said the servant.

"I and Hebrew and Moses saved me. And I believe he did the same for you. But you are too stubborn to see it!" yelled Oralee.

The woman sighed. "Listen I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it from you. Don't say a word to me," said Oralee as she stopped at Moses's door. Oralee opened the door. "Sit her on the bed and brush her hair and I'll get the perfume and clothes," ordered Oralee as she walked off.

The servant sat her down on Moses' bed. He started brushing her hair. The woman closed her eyes. She didn't want this. She wanted to go back home to her father and sisters. What was God doing to her? Suddenly she heard the servant groan she opened her eyes. She soon saw the servant fall face first to the ground. The woman turned to see Oralee with large piece of wood in her hand. "You're—," she started.

"Saving you?" she finish the woman's sentence as she threw the piece of wood down. "Yeah," The woman got up and turned to her. Oralee tossed her sheets. "I'll get your camel and you tie him up. When you're done, come down to the stable."

"Why?" asked the woman. Oralee stopped and turned to her. "Why are you saving me? Letting me go?"

"Because Moses may not know it but he doesn't want you to be here or being used like this," said Oralee as she smiled. "You might know it, but maybe him and God saved your life," as she walked away.

The woman sighed she was wrong and she knew it. She treated the poor girl badly. She could at least tell her the truth. "Zipporah," Oralee turned to her. "My name is Zipporah."

Oralee smiled. "My name is Oralee." The woman no dded and Oralee disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Oralee started to guide the camel out and soon saw Zipporah. "I've got everything you need, but water, but I know a where we can get it." Zipporah nodded as Oralee gave her the rope. "I'll take the back," said Oralee. "The front will be easier for your camel." Zipporah nodded as she lead her camel away.

Oralee ran out the back and down to the Hebrew village. **_"Oralee," _**said a voice.

Oralee stopped and looked around. "Hello?"

**_"Oralee, be prepared for the journey."_**

Oralee looked around. "What journey?" The voice didn't answer. "Who's there?" Oralee thought. Who that could be? Maybe… Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw Zipporah on her camel. Zipporah quickly jumped off. Her face was confused but touched. Oralee looked at her. "What wrong?"

Zipporah looked at her as if she was snapping out of a trance. "Oh, I'm fine." Oralee shrugged and started to lead her to a village. "Oralee?" Oralee turned to her as she still walking. "Is… is Moses as kind as you make him out to be?"

Oralee shrugged. "Well, he is kind and playful, but a bit too playful. He gets people into a lot of trouble, but I think you he would be a great leader. He is merciful as well. When he's done wrong to you, he will make it up," Zipporah nodded, but Oralee stopped and turned to her. "Why?"

Zipporah quickly blushed. "No reason."

Oralee continued to walk as she gave a small giggle. Zipporah rolled her eyes. Why did she tell her of all people?

* * *

Oralee and Zipporah stopped at the well. "Oralee!" she heard a voice yell. Oralee then turned to see a young woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes, wearing brown and dirty orange rags hugging her.

Oralee hugged her back. "I miss you too Miriam." Oralee looked over her shoulder. "Hello, Aaron." A young man with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a dirt orange vest and some brown raggy pants, gave her a small wave.

Miriam was a kind young woman, who wanted to take care of Oralee after her mother died, but Oralee liked to wonder and often told her it didn't feel right. Miriam like Oralee's mother told her about the story of how her brother was saved, but Oralee always felt that she left something out though like where the baby ended up? Oralee ignored it. And when Oralee did visit her, which was rare, Miriam excepted her and still cared and loved her. Unlike the other Hebrews, they hated her saying she was siding with the enemy, which Oralee though was far from wrong even Aaron, Miriam's brother, would say she was changing. But Miriam always saw the better in her.

Miriam let go of her. "It's been awhile."

Oralee nodded. "I know," she turned Zipporah. "I was wondering if you could help her. She needs water."

Zipporah nodded as she brought up her jug. "I need a lot. I have a long journey," said Zipporah.

Miriam took the jug. "Of course."

Zipporah looked to Oralee. "You know you can come with me," Oralee turned to her in shock. "You wouldn't be a servant anymore. My father wouldn't mind. In fact, he would be excited. My sisters would love you."

Oralee sighed and shook her head. "I would love to, but I feel I should stay her. It's like someone is calling me to stay."

Zipporah nodded and turned to see Miriam giving her a jug. "May God protect you."

Zipporah took the jug and loaded on her camel. "Thank you," she got on her camel and looked at Oralee. "All of you." She whipped her camel. "Hut-hut," she said and her camel started to sped away. Oralee smiled seeing her friend being free.

* * *

"Oralee," called a voice. Oralee turned to see Moses running to her.

"Moses, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I helped her escape I wanted to see where she went," said Moses. "Wait what are you doing here?"

Oralee shrugged. "I guess I was thinking like you cause I was helping her," Oralee giggled. "I can see why she was blushing ."

Moses looking at her confused till he heard a vase broke. He and Oralee turned to see it was Miriam, who broke it. "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry," said Miriam as she was picking up the pieces. "Oh, please forgive me," said she frantically.

Oralee looked strangely looked at Miriam. Miriam was different. She seemed excited to see Moses like… she knew him.

Miriam examined Moses with a smile on her face, though Moses looked fine but a little uncomfortable. "I don't expect to see… you here of all places at-at-at our door," she looked at his eyes and smiled. "Mmm, at last," said Miriam as she ran to Aaron.

Moses turned Oralee confused. "At last?"

Oralee looked at Miriam. "What are talking about Miriam?"

Miriam ignored her, being too busy with getting Aron's attention by shaking him. "Didn't I tell you, Aron? I knew he would return to us when he was ready."

Oralee could tell that Aaron didn't feel the same way. "Miriam, do you want us flogged?"

Oralee glared at Aron. "He's not going to flog you." Oralee stopped and turned to Moses.

Moses shook his head. "Of course not."

Miriam ignored it. "I knew you cared about our freedom."

Oralee looked at her shocked. "Freedom?!" she had no idea about this.

And obviously Aaron didn't know about that either and did not want to get punished for it. "Miriam!"

Moses looked at her confused. "Freedom? Why would I care about that?"

"Moses!" yelled Oralee shocked. Moses turned her.

Oralee felt hurt. Was it just her he cared about and no one else. She even felt the same way her people did. Moses just looked confused. Miriam just looked confused and disappointed. "Because you're… well," Miriam looked to Oralee. She would know sooner or later as well. "You're our brother."

Oralee stepped back in shock. "Brother?!"

Moses looked shocked and confused. "What?!"

Oralee turned to Miriam. "The story told me was about Moses?" Miriam didn't answer. "You knew ever since I became a servant. You knew?"

Miriam looked at her with sad eyes. " I knew before you were born. I'm sorry, but I swore to your mother that I wouldn't tell till you were ready."

Moses looked to Oralee. "What story?"

Oralee looked at him with anger. "You wouldn't want to know. It's a Hebrew story."

Miriam looked to him saddened. "They never told you?" she asked.

Moses looked at her strangely. "Who never told me what?"

Miriam sighed. I had to be him. She would know him anywhere. "But you are here," she walked up to him. "You must know," pleaded as he touched him.

Mosses stepped back. "Be careful, slave," he said.

Oralee was hurt even more. Slave… that's what she was. She didn't care if Moses was her friend Miriam was her friend too and was a person not a slave. Oralee stood up for Miriam. "You can't call her that! I don't care who you are!"

Moses looked at her shocked and angry. "Oralee, know your place."

Oralee didn't move. "My job is to help and serve you, but my place is as a Hebrew and worshiping my God!"

Moses was about to speak again, but Oralee felt Aaron pull her back with Miriam, who was struggling as well. "Oh, my good prince. Um, they're-they're both exhausted from the day's work," Oralee rolled her eyes, seeing Aron trying to worship Moses and save the two girls at the same time. "Uh, not that it was too much. "We-we quite enjoy it especially Oralee. But-but she's just confused and knows not to whom they speak."

Oralee glared at him. "I know what I say and whom I say it to!" she said as she broke away.

Miriam broke away as she broke away as well. "I know to whom I speak, Aaron," she turned to Moses more serious as she pointed at him "I know who you are. You are not a prince of Egypt."

Aaron begged to Miriam. "Miriam!"

Moses looked at her angry. "What did you say?"

Oralee stood in front. "You are not who you think you are!"

Moses was about to speak again, but Aaron stopped the two girls again. "Your Highness, pay them no heed," he grabbed Miriam and Oralee's wrist. "Come, Miriam, Oralee. May I discuss something with you?"

Oralee and Miriam started to struggle. "No Aaron," she turned to Moses. "Please, Moses, you must believe."

"That's enough," said Aaron.

"Please, Moses, I knew their mother, your mother, maybe, Yocheved," said Oralee. She didn't know if Miriam was right, but she knew she would never lie to her or anyone.

"Stop it!" ordered Aaron.

Miriam and Oralee broke away. "You are our brother!" yelled Miriam.

Oralee looked to him. "Listen, to her. She wouldn't lie. It wasn't just you, who saved me it was God, my God."

Moses was starting get angry even Oralee believed this stuff. "Now, two go too far," he raised his finger. "You two shall be punished."

Aaron quickly stepped in front "No!" yelled Aaron as he fell on his knees. "Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. They could both be very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He got up. "Come on you two," he said as he grabbed Oralee and flung Oralee over her shoulder and grabbed Miriam's wrist.

Oralee struggled. "Put me down, Aaron! My mother wouldn't lie! Miriam's telling the truth! Yocheved saved you!"

Miriam struggled as well. "Oralee's right! Our mother set you a drift in a basket to save your life!" she yelled.

Moses looked at the two confused. "Save my life? From who?"

Oralee turned away. She was mad at Moses, but she didn't want to hurt him. "It's not for me to say."

Moses glared at Oralee. "Then who is it for her to say?"

Miriam shook her head. "Ask the man you call 'father.'"

Moses was shocked angered. How dare they insult his father?! Especially Oralee, and he though she was her friend and after he and his father saves her this is how she treats them! "How dare you?"

Aaron let go, seeing there was no end to the two. Miriam sighed. "God saved you Moses be deliverer and gave you Oralee to you."

Moses started to walk to her. "Enough of this."

Oralee begged. "Moses, my mother told me this. You are meant for something and so am I."

"Stop it!" yelled Moses.

Miriam looked to him, begging him to believe. "And you are Moses. You and Oralee are both our deliverers."

"I said, enough!" yelled Moses as he grabbed Miriam's wrist and threw her to the ground.

Oralee grabbed his wrist. "Stop it!" Moses slapped her across the face. Oralee fell to the ground crying.

Moses glared at all of them. "You both will regret this night." Moses walked away. He glanced at Oralee laying on the ground still crying. Moses sighed. "Come Oralee, you will receive your punishment at the palace."

Oralee didn't move, but continued to cry. Moses just walked away. Miriam slowly walked to Oralee and hugged her in Oralee in her arms, finding herself crying as well. **_"Hush now, my baby. Be still love don't cry." _**Oralee looked at Miriam and touched her cheek and sang with her not noticing Moses stopped. **_"Sleep as your rocked by the stream." _**Moses turned to them. How did they know his lullaby? Unless they knew him and and his mother… his real mother.**_ "Sleep and remember, my last lullaby." _**Moses looked at them shocked and confused. **_"So I'll be with you," _**Miriam looked up and saw Moses but continued singing. **_"When you dream." _**

Moses looked at the two. It can't be… but yet it felt right. Miriam smiled, but Oralee looked at him with sadness but apologetically. Moses shook his head and started to run away.

Oralee saw this and got up. "Moses! Come back! Moses!" She followed him. She saw Moses bump into an old man, who was quite frightened. Moses quickly got up and ran away as more Hebrews came around. Oralee stopped and then saw where Moses was heading back to the palace. "Moses!"

Moses stopped and saw her. "Moses, please."

* * *

Moses shook his head. "No, that is my home," he said running to the palace. Oralee soon started to catch up with him. **_"Gleaming in the moonlight," _**Moses reached to the palace door. **_"Cool and clean and all I've ever known. All I've ever wanted."_**

Oralee tripped and fell to the ground. "Moses! Please!"

Moses ignored her and looked around this was his home. His home. **_"Sweet perfumes of incense. And graceful rooms of alabaster stone. All I've ever wanted." _**Moses started to walk to his room. His room… was it really? No, it this was his home. **_"This is my home with my father, mother, brother, oh so noble, oh so strong!"_**

He felt a small hand grabbed his. He turned to see Oralee. Moses didn't say anything to her. Oralee just shook her head. "Let me just help you to your room." Moses nodded and Oralee smiled as he lead him to his room.

Moses sighed. **_"Now I am home. Here among my trappings and belongings. I belong." _**Moses smiled and picked up Oralee and spun her around as she giggled as if nothing happened. **_"And if anybody doubt it, they couldn't be more wrong!" _**He placed her on his bed. Moses walked into the next room and looked at the pictures on the column walls. **_"I am sovereign prince of Egypt! A son of the proud history that's shown etched on every wall." _**Moses sighed, but the more he thought of Miriam and Oralee and how… they could be right. Moses sat against the wall. **_"Surely this is all I ever wanted… All ever wanted… all I ever wanted… all I ever…wanted."_**

Oralee looked to Moses. She did not want to upset him anymore. "I'm going back now."

Moses shook his head, "Stay with me, please."

Oralee sighed, but nodded and sat beside him. "Moses?" Moses turned her. "You are still a prince to me." Moses didn't answer. Oralee sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe he would be better tomorrow.

* * *

"Oralee! Oralee! Wake up!" yelled a voice Oralee woke up and opened her eyes. She saw to see it was Moses. He looked frightened and he was sweating and looked very nervous.

Oralee looked at Moses worried. "Moses, what's wrong?"

"That story you told me is it true?" asked Moses frantically.

Oralee nodded. "Yes, every word I said is true."

"And is it history?"

"Yes, it really happened."

"In Hebrew history or Egyptian history?"

"Both," Moses stood up smoothing his hair back. Oralee stood up and looked at Moses. "Moses, what's going on?" He lite a torch. "Moses', if this is about Miriam. You have to stay calm."

Moses gave Oralee the torch. "Show me," he said without even turning to her.

Oralee sighed. She knew the story and she knew Moses wouldn't like it and it should be from his father's mouth not ours. "Moses."

"Show me, my past!" ordered Moses. Oralee sighed. He had to know. It must be God's will he really wants to know now.

Oralee and Moses ran through halls looking up the histories. Oralee looked down going as far as history would go. Oralee stopped in front of a wall. "Oh my."

Moses stopped and saw what she saw. He saw Pharaoh, his so called father, pointing to the Egyptian soldiers to drop the Hebrew baby boys into the river. Moses touched the wall and slowly kneeled to the Miriam and Oralee were right. He was not a prince of Egypt. He was a lie.

Oralee touched his arm. "I'm sorry, Moses."

"Tell me, the story," said Moses quietly.

Oralee hesitated and shook her head. "Moses, no please. It will hurt."

"Oralee, please," he turned to her with hurt in his eyes. "I know I did horrible things. That you can't forgive me for. I just want to know, please. You are the only one I can trust anymore."

Oralee sighed. "My mother was young woman, she hadn't even thought of me. Her name was Adira. Life was hard, but they managed. But one day life got worse. Pharaoh ordered ever first born baby to be killed. Adria's friend, Yocheved, who had a first born son. My mother helped her keep the baby from harm till got harder and harder to do so. Yocheved saved the baby by setting her a drift in a basket. Then I guess the royal family found you." Moses sighed. Oralee sighed. "Then Adira was blessed with me three years later and God spoke to her and told her was blest and would help the one to raise the sea and save our people." Oralee sighed at the memory of her mother and Yocheved. She missed them both. Moses didn't even move. "No one ever knew why Pharaoh did it?"

"I do," said a voice. Oralee turned to see it was Pharaoh with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh," she said with sadness in her voice. "I had to tell him. His past was going to haunting him to no end."

Pharaoh only nodded walked to his son and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "The Hebrews grew too numerous," he sighs in sadness and turned toward the picture in shame. "They might have risen against us."

Oralee sighed. She realized he was doing to protect his people and his family. Oralee still didn't like it. So many children lost. So many mothers, crying for their lost children.

Moses turned to Pharaoh. "Father, tell me you didn't do this." Moses hoped it was a nightmare.

Pharaoh sighed. "Moses, sometimes for the greater good," Pharaoh turned to the picture in sadness. "Sacrifices must be made."

Oralee shook her head shaking off tears. "You killed millions of children! You're gods would be ashamed!" yelled Oralee as hot tears ran down her face.

Pharaoh said nothing. Oralee fell to the ground. Moses looked to her and then the picture. His father… hurt so many and seeing Oralee in pain was just as bad. Now her people were his. His father killed off his people if wasn't for his real mother's love for him. He would be dead and his father wouldn't shed a tear.

Moses turned to Pharaoh with and anger, sadness, and confusion. "Sacrifices?"

Pharaoh walked to his son. "Oh my son," he said as he wrapped his arms around him. "They were only slaves."

Moses pushed him away and back away. Only slaves, but he was one of them and so was Oralee. Moses ran away.

* * *

Oralee looked up to Moses run. "Moses!" she shouted. Moses didn't stop but disappeared. Oralee got up and ran after him passing Pharaoh. Oralee struggled but caught up with Moses. "Moses, please."

Moses turned to her with anger. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Oralee stepped back. "Moses, please. I know it hurts, but don't lock yourself away." Moses shook his head. "Moses, please. I'm your friend."

Moses slapped her. Oralee flew to the wall and landed against the wall. He pinned her against. "IF I DIDN'T HAVE FEELING FOR YOU I WOULD NEVER FEEL THIS WAY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Oralee struggled against Moses' grip more tears came from her eyes. "I know you're in pain, but everything as has reason. Please, we were meant to be friends and you were meant to know!"

Moses shook his head. "You're lying."

"I have never lied to you," she sadly. Moses slammed her against the wall again. She gasped and soon became unconscious. Moses looked at unconscious Oralee. Moses face softened. He quickly stepped back causing her to fall to the ground. Moses backed away. She was his only friend. She loved him as friend or brother and he hurt her so many times like he hurt his people. He was so lost. He felt so confused.

He fell to the ground and cried. "I'm sorry, Oralee," he cried. "Miriam, Aron, and mother," he cried harder. "I'm so sorry." He never moved not one inch. He sat and cried watch over Oralee. His only friend and the only one had left to trust.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know I made Moses look bad towards Oralee, but his pain is mixing up things. An Oralee is weak she just doesn't want to her friend and wants to be faithful even if it's hard and she gets whipped for it. It's just showing how faithful of a friend she is to Moses and God. So there.**


End file.
